


【卡樱】清醒梦 05

by janetcrush



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcrush/pseuds/janetcrush





	【卡樱】清醒梦 05

05  
春野樱结束了大购物，毫不吃力地牵着莎拉娜走进山中的花主题咖啡馆。  
时代也在变化。山中花店的布局不变，装修一下摆些桌椅变成花主题的咖啡馆，又是一项不一样的收入。  
佐井从吧台里探出身子：“欢迎光临。”他看清是拎着袋子的春野樱和舔着冰淇淋的莎拉娜，挥手笑道，“原来是樱和沙拉酱啊。”  
母女二人选了靠近吧台的老位子坐下来，点了一份亲子芒果拉菲。  
“果然井野把你踹出来当店主是挺好的，”樱揶揄他，“被生气的老婆踹出来练习‘笑容’不是挺有成效的吗？”她比划了一下，眉眼飞扬，“‘佐井君的笑容是最爽朗的’，嗯？”  
佐井无奈，樱自从他被踹出来当店主就一直在拿陈年老梗在嘲笑他。谁让幻术是互相反噬的，天赋就算放弃了也是天赋，无限月读里只有春野樱能微弱地看见别人的梦境。  
佐井的月读梦是他爽朗的笑容得到了众人的称赞。  
事情起因也是山中夫妇结婚五周年纪念日的时候，他露出来的微笑又有了以前假笑式的风采，井野当场爆炸觉得他是在嘲笑不满他们的婚姻，把佐井踹出来“去给我练习笑容”。  
春野樱隔天知道这个理由笑到肚子疼，还坏心眼地把佐井的无限月读梦告诉了井野。这越发坚定了井野把佐井留在外头多练习笑容的决心。  
可怜的暗部部长白天上班晚上还得睡在咖啡馆，休息日就直接全天值守。  
被爱的女人当然能对爱人使劲儿作。春野樱心里头无比羡慕井野。  
其实佐井真的是个好丈夫。有一个专门记各种纪念日的日历，从井阵落地起他就亲手照顾的。  
这种照顾和佐助照顾莎拉娜又不一样了。  
井阵毕竟是山中夫妇的爱情结晶。  
啊啊我也好想要这样作的机会啊。不过真这样做大概佐助君会毫不犹豫搬出去住。  
春野樱脑补了一下那个场景，缩缩脖子。  
“樱真的不考虑一下医疗部的长期任务，对你晋升很有好处的。”  
“你什么时候也开始这么劝我了，我还以为山中夫妇会站在我这一边呢。”春野樱奇怪地道，猫一样懒懒地瘫在躺椅上，也不顾周围多少男人偷摸的打量。  
春野樱定期来和山中夫妇碰头之后，咖啡馆里多了很多男人蹲点，暗搓搓地等着机会趁虚而入。  
“樱，你得替自己打算一点。你不能一直……呃，我不知道这样说正不正确。”佐井正了脸色盯着她，“一直当个老母亲等一个任性凉薄的孩子回来。”  
春野樱不说话，把巴菲挖了一大块到莎拉娜的小杯子里。  
“去吧莎拉娜，去找井阵玩。”  
莎拉娜不情愿离开母亲但也知道大人们要说话了，她担心的看了母亲一眼，跑去找井阵了。  
佐井把椅子再拉开一点，坐在莎拉娜坐的位置上。这张桌子离吧台很近但孤立于其他桌子之外。吸取晓的教训，客人的桌子彼此是有小结界隔音的。  
佐井很认真：“你的权限和人脉是知道的，佐助离开你们已经两年半了，但是去年的探亲假他拒绝了。”  
“你不能为一个男人一次又一次地拒绝大好前程。我们都二十五六了，早就过了还能轻易改变梦想的时候。”  
春野樱咬着勺子，奇道：“咦你怎么知道的，哦肯定是井野我真是白问。”  
“正相反，是鹿丸和我闲聊时说的。但井野她一直觉得当医忍是你一辈子最蠢的决定。美人说的很对，守护比攻击难得多，失去的也更多。”  
春野樱搅着半融化的巴菲，勺子撞在玻璃杯上声音清脆。  
“这么一说佐助夺还战，鸣人第一次在终结谷追佐助被捅穿左半身的时候，鹿丸是顺路去看望过鸣人的。不愧是木叶军师啊，能推理出我改当医忍的动机。”  
佐井假笑了一下：“你拼命的样子那么明显，把鹿丸换做我的话，我也能看出来好吗？美人也学医疗忍术不只是竞争，也是想守护守护着七班的你。”佐井现在可以心平气和地把自己从七班里摘出来了。因为他越看鸣人和佐助越鄙夷，曾经的鸣人迷弟、鸣樱粉头现在也以“春野樱亲友团”自居。不排除井野对他的洗脑和影响。  
“我知道啊，猪头井野是怕我倒下了没人能救我。但是阿斯玛老师的事，我真的……或许那个时候我和井野多切磋医术，那时候的输血技术能有现在这么完善，猪鹿蝶就不会没老师，红老师就不会没丈夫，未来也不会没父亲了。”春野樱捂嘴压制下哭的冲动，“抱歉啊，我连守护都没做好。”  
春野樱平复一下，抬起翠绿眼睛看着佐井：“这次的任务，老实说，是非常违背常理的医疗忍术。虽然木叶在卡卡西老师努力下正在平稳渡过战后期。可科技要是跟不上还是靠老套的忍术过活，各国之间没有超过尾兽程度的互相威慑，随便一个理由，五战都是可以预见的结果。我很纠结。”  
克隆是堪比秽土转生这种禁术的医疗忍术，生命这么神奇美好的事将被批量的干细胞组织代替。  
佐井颇有微词：“可是你最大的理由还是想继续等那个拒绝回来的人，卡卡西为你们两个的事已经愁得发疯了。”  
春野樱失笑：“他前天才溜到我的办公室，说服我接下任务。”  
佐井露出标志性微笑，呵，愚蠢的丑女，要真是为了任务不是为了人就好了。  
佐井没告诉井野。那天的假笑是因为突然想到今年春野樱也应该是结婚5周年。然而丑女婚结得比山中家晚、孩子生得比山中家早，鸣人最早结婚然而孩子生得却是最迟。  
真有趣。  
明明是这样特别的年份，然而宇智波佐助的拒绝探亲书一个月前才摆在身为暗部部长的他的桌上。  
暗部不能放心前叛忍在外头浪得飞起忘记正事，佐助一定时间内必须找一个有暗部线人的城镇，彼此接头，直报任务情报给六代目。这两年半里，宇智波佐助一封家书、一件土产、一张照片都没寄回来过。  
佐井深深疑惑，宇智波真的是爱的一族吗？宇智波真的有爱吗？难道不是一群有血缘关系的偏执孤独症候群患者吗？  
鬼知道宇智波扭曲的爱给了谁。  
不过这样也好，宇智波扭曲的爱谁稀罕啊。  
宇智波一族，可是连把宇智波推向了昌盛顶峰的族长宇智波斑，都放弃了这些扶不起来的族人的一族啊。  
宇智波佐助口口声声把我的父母族人还有鼬都还回来，口口声声要复兴宇智波一族。  
可这世上哪里还有什么宇智波。  
没了强势的领导人宇智波斑，族内夺眼夺权夺妻离婚外嫁不断，族外火影打压。村中地位一路急转直下，直到被弟控的疯子鼬灭去全族。  
山中夫妇观察过春野樱糟心的宇智波生活后，铁了心要不动声色地拆了这对CP。  
春野樱还是过春野生活或者山中生活比较好。  
一年一度的闺蜜旅行春野樱玩得都很high。  
宇智波佐助给出的理由，连不寄家书这件事都解释不通——真是保护妻女，那在木叶结界里活蹦乱跳、穿着有宇智波团扇族徽的衣服的春野樱和莎拉娜怎么说？木叶的结界不管用不是一次两次了，要不是六代目更换了新的结界，你以为穿着族徽到处逛的莎拉娜会不被人抓走报复？真要报复，木叶三忍其中两位结合后生下的女儿，不在木叶能在哪？更何况真的有报复，一次有惊无险后除了外派监视大蛇丸的大和队长，七班现存木叶的几个人都日常会留影分身保护莎拉娜。  
什么玩意儿，离开木叶前还温情脉脉得像个好丈夫好爸爸，人模狗样地夫妇二人一起牵着莎拉娜学走路。一转身就冷漠得像个与女人毫无关系的单身男性一样。给妻女招来的灾祸全是他年轻时惹下的血债。一条条都是人命啊，下手得毫不犹豫毫不考虑未来的后果。每一秒都在燃烧生命，想向最爱的哥哥复仇。  
来人被俘虏后吐出的原因是佐助在蛇窟时杀了很多被种上地之印的平民。平民的亲属当然也有忍者。叛忍宇智波佐助是个在叛忍大蛇丸手下待过的人，这早就是五国公开的秘密。  
小女孩明显比木叶三忍好招惹得多。  
祸及子孙啊。  
佐井看着五周年纪念的蛋糕想着这些，忍不住微笑。他不会冷笑，所以这个假笑就让他被踹出了家门。  
山中夫妇是春野樱的纯•亲友团，对于春野樱是闺蜜+闺蜜的存在。佐井嘴上嫉妒井野的半边刘海是担心春野樱才一直留的，心里其实也相当忧心春野樱。  
说真的，年轻时候宇智波还可以说是天妒蓝颜帅得掉渣，可现在这种一看就叫人觉得他饱受了摧残的眼角纹和诡异的紫色轮回眼、遮住半张脸的头发，这样断了左手的大叔，难道对于丑女瞎了的眼，还是和少年时被万千少女舔屏的盛世美颜一样有吸引力吗？  
佐井在心里唾弃了一下自己，这不是白问吗，丑女不是瞎了也不会看上佐助。  
春野樱下定决心：“好吧我去说接受，但这个任务的项目内容主导权要归一大半给我，云隐的合作人是谁？”  
“暗部的消息是布凉，可能会变更也说不定。”  
“哎？云隐居然不是希？居然突然换人，还有我不知道的人比他更有技术和资历吗？”春野樱惊讶地坐正。  
“这就不知道了，对自己有点信心，虽然很辛苦但你迟早会超过纲手大人的嘛。”  
莎拉娜从柜台里偷偷往外望，井阵一边手下不停地拼着大拼图，一边嘲笑她：“你怎么一刻都离不了你妈妈，妈妈的小宝贝哈哈哈。”  
莎拉娜转头给他一个你怎么这么幼稚的表情，再继续注视妈妈。  
原来妈妈不在那个没有爸爸的家里，是这么神采飞扬的啊。  
妈妈看起来真的很开心。  
那爸爸也一直不要回来好了，那种人不回来又怎么样。  
我只要妈妈就够了。


End file.
